Lighthouse of Telamore
The Lighthouse of Telamore is a vast lighthouse and treasure chamber on the northeastern shore of the island of Malvont City. After his adventures in Goneril in about 400 SA, Captain Elrand Telamore settled in Malvont with his insane wealth and his friend Gabriel Tanarruk. Telamore decided that he wanted to build something that would be visible from space to contain some of his treasure, and so he and Gabriel designed what was, on the outside, the largest lighthouse in the world. Topped by an Everburning Flame, it made Malvont visible from fifty miles away with the naked eye. However, the inside of the Lighthouse was nowhere near as user-friendly as the outside. Layout The Lighthouse is accessible over land, by sea, and from the Malvont sewers. One of the entrances is rigged with explosives. Another entrance is rigged with a music puzzle of epic deafening proportions. That entrance led to a room guarded by a gargoyle in the form of a statue of Telamore. Past that room was a large, central room with eight stone statues and nine pedestals. Eight of the pedestals go with the eight statues, and the ninth is ornate and set apart from the others. The statues on their pedestals are arranged in two lines of four, one set behind and higher than the other. Each statue is labeled on its pedestal. The statues are: *'Barbarian': an angry humanoid with a double-headed axe (lower far left) *'Druid': a cloaked humanoid holding a stick that is sprouting vegetation (upper far left) *'Captain': a human male with a three-cornered hat and chainmail (lower middle left) *'Thief': a running, cloaked humanoid carrying a sack (upper middle left) *'Wizard': a slender humanoid in traveler's clothing with one hand extended and the other holding a book (lower middle right) *'Sorcerer': a slender humanoid with both hands cupped around a ball of energy (upper middle right) *'Tax Collector': a mindflayer in long robes (lower far right) *'Cleric': a heavily armored person holding out a hammer (upper far right) When a statue is removed from its pedestal and put on the ninth pedestal, a door opens. That door leads to a room with a test that matches the identity of the statue. The Thief room is full of locks and traps. The Wizard room has a puzzle that requires a few key spells and some intense logic to solve without blowing up half of Malvont. The Sorcerer room is a timed hit-the-target game. The Tax Collector room is a tall chamber with a door about 200 ft. up, with an antimagic field at about 195 ft. up. The Cleric room is a long, underground path full of non-sentient undead. (We have no information on what is behind either the '''Barbarian' or the Druid door.)'' All five of those doors lead to a dead-end treasure chamber filled with gold. (The party assumed that the '''Barbarian' and Druid doors did the same.)'' The Captain statue leads to the top of the Lighthouse, and from there into a room of even greater treasure. It then leads into caverns that allow entrance into Malvont itself. The Party's Adventures :See main article: Episode Six: Dick Move, Dude. Dick Move. The Toggenburg Corporation used the Lighthouse to sneak past the Baldur army occupying the outer circles of Malvont. It was a good thing that they brought donkeys with them, since they walked out with more loot than they could have ever carried themselves. When they took Telamore's path to the top of the Lighthouse, they found a blue dragon and eventually decided ''against'' negotiating with it. Traps *One of the entrances was rigged with explosives, and the other with pressure plates triggering a music puzzle trap. *There was a gargoyle disguised as a statue in the first room past the entrance. *The entire rest of the Lighthouse was basically one long, continuous, dickish trap. Especially if you're a mindflayer. *Telamore and Gabriel probably didn't install the blue dragon, but it had established itself and its hoard by the Everburning Flame. Major Items *Everyone found a whole ton of Malvont gold in the 'lol you're not Telamore' treasure room. This was pretty remarkable, as Malvont had long since outlawed any currency other than Malvont Dollars. *Ming-ui picked up a ballista and fired it at a dragon. She didn't take it past the hoard from which it came, but it was pretty badass. *The Map. Thanks, Telamore. Thanks. *Ashra picked up the wand-whip en route to the Malvont sewers. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Malvont